Fruit Salad
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Rukia is dangerous in the kitchen...in more ways than one. Ichiruki.


Fruit Salad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ichiruki

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia hummed happily as she pottered around in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out several containers of frozen fruit and placed them on the counter. Then she started looking for knives.

Ichigo walked down the hall towards the source of the ruckus. If who he thought was in the kitchen was in the kitchen, then anything could happen. He poked his head around the door. Yep, right on the money.

"What are you doing Rukia?" he asked, coming to stand beside the petite girl. He folded his arms and stared at the gooey mess in the bowl in front of her. Rukia swung around with a puzzled look on her face and a giant butcher's knife in her hand.

"ARRRRGH!" he screamed and jumped back from the shiny pointy spike. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!" he yelled at her. She glanced down slowly, and saw what he was talking about. "Oh for Hollows sake strawberry. Have you looked at your own Zanpakuto lately? Twit" and she turned back to the counter.

Still cowering in terror, Ichigo muttered, too low for Rukia to hear. "It's not the knife; it's the face that _you're_ holding it" He moved cautiously to stand beside her again. Rukia spoke first. To answer your question, I'm making fruit salad, although that should have been obvious"

Ichigo scowled. "Fine. But I've never seen you cook before. I thought maybe you were baking Kon into a pie or something" She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Never mind" he sighed, watching as she fired chunks of just about every fruit he could think of into the crystal bowl. "How much stuff are you going to put in there?" he asked, somewhat curiously, and also fearfully. This did not bode well for the shopping bill.

"A lot" she replied, without looking away from her project, and jerking her free hand towards a heap of unopened boxes. His eyes widened. "I'm just, gonna, go…now" he said and walked out the door.

Rukia let out a breath. _'Maybe now I can work in peace'_ she thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours later, Ichigo had gotten bored of channel flicking and was staring at the broken ceiling. _'Maybe I should stop being so rough with Dad'_ he thought. Nah.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted from the kitchen. He leapt up and fell over the back of the couch in his haste to move. What had she done now?

However, for once, she hadn't done anything. Not anything _bad_, at any rate.

In the centre of the breakfast table, the massive fruit bowl resided, and filled with artistically arranged fruit chunks. "It's done!" she proclaimed joyfully "And you get to have the first taste!" Normally Ichigo would rather have babysat Yachiru than taste any of Rukia's cooking. But it was only fruit, he figured. She couldn't do much harm with fruit. And so he picked up a cocktail toothpick and stuck it into the bowl.

Rukia looked delighted. He hadn't even argued. This was going to be easy.

"Ish guud" he mumbled through mouthful of pineapple.

"I'm glad" she said from behind him. He turned to see her proffering a red fruit to him. He opened his mouth and she popped it in. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Are you teasing me?" he asked suspiciously, swallowing it down nearly whole. She grinned impishly at him, and licked his lip. Ichigo was shocked, especially when she applied some pressure to her action. He opened his mouth and Rukia slipped her tongue in to taste the lingering juice left in his mouth. Once she seemed satisfied that no part had been let behind, she withdrew, smiling at him. Then she started to walk away.

Poor Ichigo was confused beyond all reason, and he made to yell at her. She turned around before he could though.

"No, I'm not teasing you, I like all strawberries" she said, before giggling and skipping out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this was written for Jen-chan, because I promised her a oneshot, and I decided to make it an Ichiruki instead. I hope you like this better!

I know it seems rushed, and it is. But I have an exam tomorrow and I'm supposed to be studying my entire history course right now, so it had to be short.

I know its not much, but reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
